dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Armor (3.5e Equipment)
This heavy suit of mechanically assisted armor consists of a tightly interlocked cuirass engraved with the pennon of the appropriate order or legion, and is further reinforced with epaulets, vambraces, greaves, tassets, boots and retractable helmet to provide full-body protection. The armor possesses three layers of protection; the first layer is a leather underlay with electrodes that interpret muscle response and steer the suit's actuators, enabling its power-assisted motion. The mechanical underlay is covered by a coat of connective resin and isolative material that protect the wearer against climate extremes. Impact response packs in the second layer contain an ablative film of non-Newtonian fluid that protects critical areas of the wearer's body against any high speed projectiles that breach the armors external defense. The third and outer layer consists of interlocked plates that provide maximum protection without sacrificing too much mobility. Power armor is treated as a +2 adamantine moderate fortification full plate and provides a total of +10 armor bonus to AC, grants the wearer DR 3/-, 75% crit immunity, a maximum Dexterity bonus of +1, an armor check penalty of -5 and an arcane spell failure chance of 35%. The armor further grants the wearer the following benefits. *''Atmospheric Filters:'' The helmet grants immunity to poisons of the inhaled type when worn. It can also exclude atmosphere entirely, allowing the user to breathe in vacuums or in atmospheres that cannot sustain life. Onboard atmosphere lasts for up to 12 hours. *''Climate Protection:'' The armor protects the wearer with a constant ''endure elements'' effect. *''Kinetic Barrier:'' The power armor has an onboard shield called a kinetic barrier. The stopping power of a kinetic barrier is dependent on the speed of the object hitting it, providing a degree of deflection corresponding to the momentum of the object. The result is a shield that stops fast moving objects like weaponsfire but has no effects on slow moving objects, allowing the wearer to interact with his environment without deflecting it. The kinetic barrier grants a +3 deflection bonus to AC and has 5 hit points for every character level the wearer has, but is only effective against high speed physical projectiles like bullets or cannon shells. Melee attacks and slower ranged weapons are generally slow enough to ignore the barrier (and bypass its deflection bonus). The kinetic barrier regains 1 hit point per character level per minute. *''Power Assist Movement:'' The wearer receives a +2 bonus to his Strength score and can move at his normal base land speed while wearing the armor. *''Stability System:'' The wearer gets a +4 bonus to Strength checks for the purpose of defending against Bull Rush, Trip and Overrun attempts as well as a +4 bonus to saves or checks against other effects that would move him against his will. *'' (60%):'' The armor weighs 100 pounds, but while worn, its power assist features allow it to be treated as weighing 60 pounds less (effectively 40 pounds) for the purpose of calculating load. A full suit of power armor takes up 4 slots on the body, covering the torso, arms, legs and head, although the helm may be freely removed and replaced with another item without compromising the armor's performance. But removal of the helmet takes away the "Atmospheric Filters". ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Magic Category:Armor